Um Jogo Envolvente
by Scarlet M
Summary: Minha primeira fic! Espero que gostem. Milo, o cavaleiro mais galanteador de todo o Santuário apaixonado... É isso mesmo. Ele não esperava que fosse sentir algo por sua pupila Marina, criação minha . Kamus também participa diretamente. Confiram!
1. Chapter 1

Final de tarde no Santuário

Final de tarde no Santuário.

Marina admirava todo o esplendor daquele lugar.

ix-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x/i

Athena sentira a presença da mais nova amazona, porém não sabia o que de fato a trouxera para ali.

Marina subia as escadarias quando se aproximara da Casa de Câncer, ouviu um comentário malicioso para sua pessoa. A jovem amazona já ouvira falar sobre o comportamento do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Ora, ora... o que traz uma jovem tão linda como você a este Santuário? - dizia maliciosamente o Canceriano acendendo um cigarro.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que te trouxe também. - dizia a jovem friamente, sem sequer olhar para o Cavaleiro.

E então prosseguia subindo rumo ao Templo de Athena quando novamente Máscara aparecera na sua frente...

- Mas como pode ser tão impertinente Cavaleiro?

- E quem você pensa que é chegando aqui e já me tratando dessa maneira?

- Desculpe-me, mas não tenho tempo a perder. E tampouco sou como as servas tão "receptivas" daqui. - a jovem não temia mostrar seu lado frio e irônico. E era sua frieza e rispidez que deixava a todos profundamentes irritados.

Finalmente, após as longas escadarias, chegara ao Templo e logo avistou a Deusa Athena, reverenciando-a.

- Acredito que seja a srta Saori Kido, ou melhor, a reencarnação da Deusa Athena. - dizia a amazona polidamente.

- Sim. E o que a traz a este Santuário? Como se chama?

- Sou Marina. - falou levantando-se.

Venho da Ilha de Milos. Meu Mestre fora assassinado juntamente com outros cavaleiros e antes de morrer havia-me prometido que viesse até aqui em busca de minha Armadura.

- Mas de que Armadura se refere?

Marina punha seus longos e lisos cabelos negros para o outro lado, para que assim todos ali presentes pudessem visualizar suas esguias costas marcadas por um escorpião negro.

"iBom, mas o que isso tem a ver com a Armadura que ela está buscando?/i" - pensava Athena consigo, quando foi interrompida pela surpresa de Milo ao identificar que o escorpião era o mesmo que tinha em suas costas.

"iMas... o meu escorpião é vermelho, o dela negro? Não entendo!/i - o Cavaleiro da 8ª Casa Zodiacal parecia não entender aquela situação.

- Procuro pela Armadura do Escorpião Negro.

- Que estranho. Nunca ouvi nada a respeito dessa Armadura, e creio que não exista. - dizia Athena duvidosa de suas próprias palavras.

- Sim, ela existe. Só que ainda não foi despertada. - dizia Mu convicto.

Milo a fitava da cabeça aos pés, maravilhado pela natural beleza da jovem, quando deixara escapar mais uma de suas ironias.

- Por ser tão jovem ainda não tem o potencial necessário para receber uma Armadura. - dizia com seu habitual sorriso no canto da boca.

- Acho que se engana Cavaleiro. - Marina o encarava desafiadoramente, o que deixara o Escorpião furioso.

Ambos se encaravam. Era impossível que ela não se perdesse na intensidade daqueles olhos azuis cheios de desejo que pareciam mais querer despi-la. Logo se desfaziam de seus devaneios quando Athena os interrompera.

- Bom, acredito que esteja cansada de sua viagem. Siga-me até ao quarto que fica reservado para visitas especiais, mas não se preocupe, é temporário.

Os Cavaleiros retiravam-se enquanto Milo passara pela jovem sem tirar os olhos de sua envolvente beleza. Marina mantinha sua cabeça erguida porém o olhava de soslaio.

ix-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x/i

- Acho que ficará bem aqui por esta noite. - Athena lhe falava com um largo sorriso.

- Athena...

- Pode me chamar de Saori, por favor.

- Está bem. Saori, já que estou aqui por causa de minha Armadura, sei que algum dos seus Cavaleiros irá me treinar não é mesmo?

- Sim. E o mais adequado a treiná-la é o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Milo? - a jovem ficara atônita ao saber que seu Mestre seria aquele que a tinha olhado tão maliciosamente naquele magnífico fim de tarde grego. Não sabia o que dizer, já que lhe faltara o ar naquele momento.

- Mas Athena, quer dizer, Saori, ouvi falar sobre Kamus, o Cavaleiro de Aquário e...

- Descanse. Amanhã terá um longo treinamento com uMilo/u.

Athena retirou-se, deixando a amazona enfurecida.

"iPor que logo ele? Aquele Cavaleiro arrogante!"/i

Adormecera com estes pensamentos que a atordoavam.

Continua...

Gente, esse é o começo da minha primeira fanfic. Espero que estejam gostando, e por favor, mandem comentários com sugestões, elogios e claro, aceito críticas também, por que não!?

Beijinhos! :

E continuem acompanhando o Escorpião mais lindo que existe! (Tá, eu sei que exagero mesmo quando o assunto é o Milinho) hehehe :P


	2. Estranhas Sensações

- Vamos, precisa ter mais precisão em seu ataque

- Vamos, precisa ter mais precisão em seu ataque. – dizia Milo defendendo-se facilmente dos golpes desferidos pela jovem.

- E você não sabe como está sendo horrível ter que aceitá-lo como meu Mestre.

- Pois fique sabendo que sou um dos mais honrados Cavaleiros de Ouro. – dizia o Escorpião pressionando com força os pulsos da jovem.

- Está me machucando... – Tinha uma leve expressão de dor em sua face.

- Precisa me atacar, machuque-me se quiser. Porque hesita?

Falava enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao dela. Marina sentira uma corrente elétrica atravessar seu corpo quando sentiu aquela respiração quente e tentadora próxima de sua boca.

"_Não vou ceder, não posso_" Pensava consigo mesma quando aproveitando a distração de Milo, o golpeou em seu estômago.

"_Ai! Sua..._" Pensava Milo quando fazia uma careta de dor.

- Disse para me atacar, não para me internar em um hospital!

- Acho que está bom por hoje, não acha Mestre? Marina falava ironicamente, desvencilhando-se dele, indo embora sem a menor preocupação.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – gritava para que ela pudesse escutar. A jovem nem sequer virara o rosto.

"_Mas que garota arredia! E ainda não consigo acreditar que ela seja tão indiferente assim... principalmente comigo. É cordial com os demais Cavaleiros, e possui um tratamento totalmente diferente com Kamus, até "amigável" demais... não seria possível que ele e ela... não, claro que não, ela jamais permitiria e como conheço Kamus... "_ Balançava a cabeça afirmando o que acabara de pensar.

- Vi quando foi golpeado por sua pupila mon ami.

- Kamus? Achei que já tivesse ido, sempre somos eu e Marina os últimos a sair.

- Há uma semana que ela chegou e percebi que você anda meio que distante e distraído demais. Até permitiu ser golpeado! – O Aquariano tinha um sorriso um tanto malicioso no rosto.

- Ah, não venha me dizer que...

- Está c-a-i-d-i-n-h-o por ela! Milo, Milo... como bem que te conheço e todos aqui neste Santuário, você mesmo sabe que está diferente. E é completamente natural... Marina apesar de pouca experiência, é dotada de uma grande personalidade, apesar de seu orgulho. Sem falar que é muito bonita. Nem de longe lembra as várias mulheres que já teve não é mesmo?

- É realmente encantadora... Mas por favor, não estou sentindo nada. Além do mais é minha pupila e...

- Desde quando mediu esforços para conseguir o que quer?

- Não é bem assim dessa vez. Marina é totalmente diferente... Hoje quando treinávamos pude sentir sua pulsação descontrolada enquanto me aproximava dela, e o que me deixa intrigado, é sua frieza.

- E depois quer me convencer de que não está envolvido? (¬¬')

Milo fugira do assunto enquanto se levantava e tomava suas coisas consigo.

- Está tarde. Estou cansado e preciso descansar.

- É bom mesmo. E cuide eer... do seu ferimento! Kamus olhava para o abdômen ainda vermelho de seu amigo enquanto soltava uma descontrolada gargalhada.

Milo retirava-se pisando duro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamus subia as escadarias quando avistara de longe a jovem amazona encostada numa rocha no alto de uma das construções seculares que adornavam aquele lugar.

Ela fitava o mar, ainda que estivesse distante podia sentir a brisa noturna bater em seu rosto, esvoaçando seus longos cabelos.

Kamus não pudera resistir ao ver a luz da lua refletida em seu delicado rosto, o que a deixava ainda mais encantadora. Sem hesitar, aproximou-se dela suavemente.

- Bela noite não acha?

- Sim, uma linda noite. – respondia com um largo sorriso.

- Vejo que está mergulhada em seus pensamentos, se eu a estiver incomoda...

- Não está. Virava-se agora encarando seu rosto e aqueles misteriosos olhos azuis. Sabe que de todos os dourados, você é quem mais admiro. Lembro de quando cheguei a este Santuário, e pude sentir apenas ao vê-lo o quanto era diferente dos outros. Não sei, mas ouço o que dizem de você por aí, e não acho que seja esse "cubo de gelo" como te denominam. – a jovem amazona tinha ternura em seu olhar.

Kamus nunca a vira daquela forma. Sempre muito autoritária e séria voltada para seus afazeres, e de repente falava de seus sentimentos.

"_Não, não posso confundir as coisas. Sei que Milo, meu melhor amigo está apaixonado por ela e eu jamais o magoaria._" Repreendia-se mentalmente enquanto ela o encarava como se quisesse descobrir o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Que foi Kamus? Desculpe-me se agi errado ao ficar te ocupando. Sei que é bastante reservado e acho que acabei o invadindo com minha fraqueza... – dizia a jovem com olhares tristes abaixando a cabeça.

Num ímpeto, Kamus tocou seu delicado rosto que embora contrastasse com a dureza de sua personalidade não perdia sua ternura. Erguia-o delicadamente.

- Então é assim que se sente comigo? Fraca?

Marina sentira o calor aconchegante das mãos fortes e grandes do Aquariano em seu rosto.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, é que...

Ela surpreendera-se quando sentiu tão próximo de seu rosto a respiração quente de Kamus que um pouco desajeitado, beijava-a com carinho.

Marina sentiu o rosto corar, enquanto com as mãos, afastava-o de si delicadamente.

- Kamus...

- Me desculpe, eu,eu... – falava ruborizado.

- Está tudo bem. - dizia tranqüilamente a jovem.

- Não devia tê-la desrespeitado dessa forma. Fui longe demais...

Kamus parecia não se perdoar pelo que fizera, culpando-se por não conter seus desejos e sua compostura.

- Não quero que deixemos nossa amizade por causa de um sentimento de culpa inexistente.

Marina se levantava, aproximando-se dele que estava de costas inconformado.

- Você se tornou alguém muito especial para mim. Me distanciar de você seria uma dor que não suportaria. Em tão pouco tempo tornou-se como um irmão para mim.

Kamus chorava por dentro. Parecia não querer ouvir que ela apenas nutria um sentimento fraternal por ele. Não pode conter uma solitária lágrima que rolava por sua face. Ele virou-se para ela e a beijou em sua fronte.

- Vamos. Está ficando tarde. Pode pegar um resfriado se permanecer por aqui. - dizia o Aquariano sereno.

Seguiram juntos até seus respectivos aposentos. Não sabiam que alguém os observava de longe, furioso.

Continua...

Bem pessoal, esse foi o 2º capítulo.

Mandem reviews dizendo se estão gostando!

Acho que consegui criar um "climazinho" entre Kamus e Marina, mas não posso contar se isso vai adiante. (Segredinho!) Beijos!!


	3. Um Triângulo Amoroso? Dúvidas

Milo bufava de ódio por tê-los visto tão próximos

Milo bufava de ódio por tê-los visto tão próximos. Não entendia porque ela mexia tanto com seus sentimentos. Não sabia o porquê, mas era gostoso estar com ela, sentir a sua voz...

"_Impossível, já estive com tantas mulheres e nenhuma mexeu tanto comigo. Ela não cede, é orgulhosa demais para isso, mas sinto que depois daquela nossa aproximação algo mudou"._

Milo pensava inquieto. A vontade que tinha era de ir atrás dela e a fazer sua de uma vez, mas não o faria... Também tinha seu orgulho.

- Quer saber? Não ficarei aqui remoendo essas dúvidas. Preciso me distrair, e não sou mais um adolescente bobo apaixonado.

Bebeu o último gole de café e colocou a primeira roupa que lhe veio à frente.

Precisava de alguma daquelas "simpáticas" servas.

Enquanto saía de sua casa, deparou-se com Afrodite e Máscara da Morte que passavam por ali.

"_Só não esperava ter que ver esses dois idiotas por aqui_". Logo percebera a aproximação de uma daquelas servas que bem conhecia.

- Oi Milo! – sorria a moça.

- Oi. – respondeu asperamente o Escorpião.

O sorriso que resplandecia no rosto da moça, agora dava lugar a um amargo semblante de decepção.

- Pensei que quisesse se divertir um pouco... – a moça praticamente se insinuava para ele.

- Vá para sua casa!

Ainda que tentasse, tudo lembrava sua pupila.

- Ora, ora... O galanteador e corruptor de inocência do Santuário, agindo dessa forma? Não conhecia este seu lado Milo. – diziam Afrodite e Máscara, irônicos.

- Saiam daqui! Não percebem que não são bem-vindos?

- Milo... Acha que não sabemos que está com seu orgulho ferido por causa da jovem amazona que o rejeita? – o Canceriano sorria descontroladamente quando sentiu uma forte e intensa dor aguda penetrar seu estômago.

- Malditas agulhas! – Máscara da Morte lançara um olhar assassino para o Escorpião.

Afrodite percebeu que aquilo não pararia por ali, afinal, Milo jamais aceitaria insultos. E por outro lado, conhecia muito bem o gênio do seu crustáceo.

- Parem já os dois! Não se lembram que Athena proibiu qualquer luta entre nós Cavaleiros? E não importa o motivo... – isso soou diretamente aos ouvidos do Escorpião, que conteve sua fúria.

- Vamos Máscara, já basta! – dizia Afrodite irritando-se com aquela situação.

- Ainda não acabei com esse Escorpião maldito! – o Canceriano limpava um filete de sangue que escorria no canto de sua boca.

- CHEGA! Vamos embora agora! Sou eu quem está ficando nervoso!

Tanto Milo quanto Máscara, surpreenderam-se ao ver um Afrodite aborrecido, quando por sua vez sempre agira de forma pacífica e costumeiramente, polido. Sem demora, o sueco agarrou-o pelos braços e o levou consigo, ainda que Máscara oferecesse resistência, conseguiu dominá-lo.

Milo agora estava sentado na entrada de sua casa, fitando a penumbra que se formara por ali. Lembrava das palavras do Canceriano.

"_Por que eu daria ouvidos ao mais ínfimo dos Cavaleiros? Teria mesmo razão em suas palavras?_". Dúvidas impiedosas se formavam na mente do Escorpião... Afinal de contas se perguntava: porque estava sozinho? Por que queria? Talvez fosse porque via o rosto de Marina por todas as partes... Estava enlouquecendo só em pensar que jamais poderia tê-la em seus braços.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marina chegara mais cedo ao Coliseu. Gostava de contemplar a magnitude daquele lugar que tanto a fascinava. Passara anos de sua vida obstinada a estar ali. E agora tinha tudo aquilo que mais desejou.

O dia amanhecera e raios solares já adentravam aquele lugar.

De repente, a jovem amazona perdera-se em seus pensamentos... "_Porque aquele inseto de rabo torto me incomoda tanto? Não posso e nem quero ficar pensando nele. Há, imagina-me deixar que aquele arrogante tome meus pensamentos!_" Repreendia-se mentalmente atordoada. Mas Milo é um homem atordoante, docemente viciante. O "veneno" do Escorpião a afetara de alguma forma.

- O que a deixa tão distante Marina?

- Hã? Shina!? Tão cedo por aqui?

- Resolvi treinar mais tempo ainda por hoje. Mas ainda não me respondeu...

Marina abaixara a cabeça tentando assim disfarçar a confusão que possuía dentro de si.

- Sei que quando chegou a este Santuário tinha suas restrições comigo, mas sei também que não fará nada bem a você ficar guardando o que sente consigo mesma. É uma mulher reservada, entendo, mas já passei pela mesma coisa. – Shina fitava o céu agora límpido e azul.

- Seiya não é mesmo?

-...

- Tudo bem, se não quiser falar...

- O destino nos coloca escolhas, mas que nem sempre se pode tomá-las sem um empurrãozinho...

- o que quer dizer com isso Shina? – a jovem amazona a olhava impaciente.

- Me diga, está tendo algo com Kamus?

- O que disse? – estava atônita com o que acabara de ouvir da Cobra.

Shina aproximou-se da jovem com uma singela delicadeza, segurando-lhe a mão fraternalmente.

- Marina, por mais sólida que seja, e admiro isso em você, sei que tem assim como eu e qualquer outra amazona seus desejos, e nada é maior que o amor... E não é por Kamus que está assim.

Marina olhava para o lado deixando um longo suspiro escapar.

- Shina, me diga, o que sabe sobre Milo?

- O que tenho a dizer-lhe sobre ele é que nunca o vi da forma que age ultimamente... Há quatro meses antes que você chegasse, tudo acontecia normalmente com ele, até que de repente, quem era caçador virou caça, o conquistador é conquistado... Parece que seus encantos mexeram profundamente com o Cavaleiro mais galanteador do Santuário...

- Milo... – a jovem amazona chamava pelo nome de seu Mestre num sussurro quase inaudível como se o quisesse ali, agora, desesperadamente.

Shina não conteve suas gargalhadas quando percebeu que ele estava bem ali.

- Do que está rindo Shina?

- Eer...

- Hum, vejo que pensa bastante em mim. Já é um bom começo. – Milo dizia maliciosamente.

- O que quer escutando as conversas alheias? Aliás, está atrasado não acha "Mestre"?

E quanto á você Shina, isso tudo aqui deve ter sido uma armação de vocês não é mesmo?

Milo te mandou vir aqui para me persuadir de suas "boas intenções?"

- E quem disse que o orgulho dele o permitiria?

Shina retirava-se dali.

- Acho que já conversamos demais por hoje, quando já devíamos estar treinando. – Marina retomava sua compostura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Treinaram por horas e horas em meio a longos olhares e "aproximações".

Estavam exauridos.

- Pode tomar um descanso se quiser. – Milo dizia enquanto bebia água.

Marina haviacaminhado até um lugar afastado do Coliseu, aonde chegando, recostou-se em uma rocha para sentir os últimos raios solares que logo daria lugar à linda noite de lua cheia grega.

Milo a admirava de longe... Podia contemplar toda a beleza natural daquela jovem que tanto o encantava. Não tinha dúvidas de que estava apaixonado por ela. Mesmo assim, era difícil admitir o que sentia.

"_Por que me sinto tão bem só em vê-la? Só o olhar dela já me deixa sem ação..._". Pensava consigo mesmo tentando entender a explosão de sentimentos que o atordoavam. Não resistiu e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Gosta de contemplar a natureza deste lugar não é?

- Tudo por aqui é especial... – dizia a jovem enquanto segurava uma rosa em suas mãos.

Milo não conseguira mais ficar impassível diante da beleza estonteante da jovem e daquele momento tão único e esperado, afinal, ela estava ali, tão perto de si, ao seu lado.

Aproximou-se mais dela, quando num ímpeto, tocou seu rosto agora iluminado pelo luar.

Marina sentira uma corrente elétrica atravessar seu corpo, e o silêncio que pairava por ali, permitia a ambos que ouvissem as batidas descompassadas de seus corações.

Ela rapidamente tentara sem sucesso fugir do inevitável. Milo a inclinava vagarosamente contra a rocha enquanto enlaçava sua cintura. A jovem amazona não podia mais conter a euforia que sentia. Desejava-o mais que tudo. Ela tentava não olhar para aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos, tão penetrantes, mas ele a impediu, forçando-a a encará-lo. Sem hesitar, beijou-a inicialmente com carinho... Parecia que aquele momento fora feito somente para eles. Marina não oferecera resistência, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria.

Milo aprofundava o beijo explorando cada canto de sua boca doce e envolvente, quando escutara um gemido abafado dela, que delicadamente o afastara de si. Recuperavam o fôlego quando Marina desvencilhou-se dos braços fortes e quentes de seu Mestre, ofegante e corada pelo beijo mais delicioso que já experimentara. Saíra rapidamente dali.

- Aonde você vai? Espere! "_Como pode ser tão arredia, que garota maluca... há pouco nos beijávamos e agora sai assim?"_. Milo estava louco por tê-la deixado escapar mais uma vez, porém sabia que ir atrás dela naquele momento não seria uma boa idéia.

Continua...

Ufa! Finalmente saiu o 3º capítulo. Desculpa pela demora gente

Tentei ao máximo compactar.

Beijos!


	4. Quebrando as Razões

A noite anterior parecia infindável

A noite anterior parecia infindável. Tanto Milo quanto Marina, haviam dormido muito mal. Atordoados talvez pelo que ocorrera. Milo havia tido sonhos eróticos com ela. Despertara molhado de suor...

Pela primeira vez não fora ao Coliseu. Sabia que falhar com seus compromissos, ou melhor, falhar com ela não seria nada bom. Ou simplesmente estava tentando esconder seus sentimentos?

"_Por que estou agindo dessa forma? Não posso ficar tão rendido assim. Há, mas é claro que não... E por que não vou atrás dela? Ainda ousaria me tratar friamente? Por mais fria que seja, ela correspondeu, claro que sim"._Milo pensava consigo enquanto cerrava os olhos querendo sentir o perfume adocicado dela... Estava o enlouquecendo.

Mas ainda se recordava daquela cena... Kamus, seu melhor amigo, e ela, sua amada, tão próximos. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de dividi-la com ninguém, muito menos com seu melhor amigo.

"_Preciso me distrair. Não vou ao Coliseu, não agora"._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marina estava impaciente. Já eram quase meio-dia e seu "querido" Mestre nem sequer aparecera.

"_Acha que pode me fazer esperar desse jeito? Será que depois daquele, daquele... Ah, não acredito que permiti que me beijasse. Ele não podia_". Tocara os lábios lembrando-se daquele beijo... Aquele Escorpião que possuía o beijo mais poderoso da face da terra.

- Vejo que Milo não veio hoje... Isso é estranho.

- Kamus! – Marina logo saíra de seus devaneios e com um largo sorriso saudara seu amigo. Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos castanhos e brilhantes... Kamus sofria por não poder tê-la em seus braços. O coração dela pertencia a Milo, seu amigo! Não pensaria naquilo.

- Não treinará hoje? – Kamus tinha um resquício de esperança que pudesse treiná-la, nem que fosse por um dia... Ah, como queria! Estar perto dela, ao menos tê-la por perto já o confortava. De repente se deu conta que a estava fitando da cabeça aos pés. Marina sentira o rosto corar diante do olhar cobiçoso do Aquariano... Isso a constrangera.

- Eeer... Kamus gostaria muito que treinássemos juntos hoje. – a jovem amazona tinha um doce sorriso no rosto que a deixava ainda mais jovial. Não acho que Milo se importaria, afinal, você é um dos mais honrados Cavaleiros de Athena e além do que são grandes amigos. E sabe que meu apreço por você é infindo.

O Aquariano agira como uma criança na presença da jovem amazona.

- Obrigada. Você também possui méritos que jamais vi em outra amazona. – os olhos de Kamus estavam cheios de ternura.

Treinaram horas seguidas, quando pararam para um rápido descanso. Marina andava rumo a direção daquele lugar que lhe trazia lembranças... Antes de se recostar sob a rocha, esta que havia sido testemunha daquele ardente beijo, ficou admirando e ao mesmo tempo cerrava os olhos como se pudesse sentir novamente o calor daquele beijo lhe percorrer o corpo. Recostou-se pousando levemente à cabeça sob a rocha quando ouvira aquela voz... Aquele timbre de voz sexy e prepotente, inconfundível.

- Não acha que falhou hoje, "Mestre"? - a jovem amazona falava com sua habitual ironia, ainda sentada de costas para Milo. Não se importava em tratá-lo com desdém.

O Escorpião ficara demasiadamente irritado com aquela frieza, mas conteve-se.

- Não pretendo me contrariar com você hoje, pelo menos por hoje não. E admito que faltei com minhas obrigações, mas, no entanto, não disse a você que poderia treinar com outro Cavaleiro. – o Escorpião tinha um olhar perigosamente sensual.

- Está se referindo a Kamus? Sim, EU permiti que me treinasse, e o que há de errado nisso? É um dos melhores dourados e além do que são ótimos amigos e...

- Athena recomendou-me que a levasse para minha casa. Na verdade, você passará a conviver comigo. E além do que será um prazer recebê-la.

- O QUE? Athena não me disse...

- Você escutou.

Lançara mais uma vez aquele olhar que a estremecia até o último fio de cabelo. Marina se levantara o mais rápido que pôde e rapidamente tentaria fugir dali quando Milo a segurou pelo braço enlaçando-a e deixando-a de costas, ficando totalmente grudado um no outro. Seu rosto e sua respiração quente estavam sob o pescoço delicado da jovem que quase perdera o equilíbrio ao senti-lo mais uma vez, tão próximo de si.

- Porque sempre insiste em fugir? – as palavras de Milo saíram como um sussurro absurdamente irresistível, eliminando toda a sisudez da jovem.

- Me deixe ir, por favor... – falava relutante, tentando não transpor toda a euforia que sentira.

Milo não permitiria que ela lhe escapasse mais uma vez, mas sentiu a resistência dela e percebeu que ainda não estaria preparada. Desprendia-se carinhosamente dela, quando a virando de frente para si, observou uma solitária lágrima rolar pelo seu belo rosto. Tocaria novamente em sua face para enxugá-la, mas ela deteve sua mão delicadamente. Olhavam-se profundamente...

- Não o faça de novo. Sabe que não devemos, sou uma amazona e...

- Não deixa de ser uma mulher também. Marina, você sabe o que sente! – Milo se esforçava ao máximo naquele momento, quando a viu seguir novamente seu caminho, lhe fugia mais uma dolorosa vez...

"_Mas que diabos, por que ela não cede?_". – falava consigo levando as mãos a cabeça, inconformado.

Faltavam poucas horas para que a noite caísse. Marina caminhara de volta rumo ao Coliseu, distraída em seus pensamentos, sentia que precisara se afastar de Milo, ou não suportaria mais o desejo que sentira por ele.

"_Como pode me fascinar tanto? Aquele Escorpião metido e arrogante... Mas como posso estar pensando isso? Não acredito que ainda terei de permanecer sob o mesmo teto que ele! Maldito inseto de rabo torto!_". Ter que encará-lo todos os dias seria talvez o maior desafio de sua vida. Já anoitecera e não havia se dado conta que Kamus ainda a esperava. O avistou sentado arremessando pequenas pedrinhas levemente ao chão, distante como de costume.

- Me perdoe. Não deveria tê-lo deixado esperar.

- Por que não me disse de você e Milo? – Kamus não teria a intenção de invadir sua intimidade, mas precisava esclarecer o que sentia.

- Kamus, eu... Tudo bem, não posso esconder de você, não de você.

- Desde o começo senti que havia algo entre vocês. – ele a olhava cabisbaixo.

Marina estava chorando... Como pôde ceder aos sentimentos carnais? Kamus não evitou abraçá-la. A jovem pousara sua cabeça no peito largo do Aquariano buscando proteção e foi o que recebera. Carinhosamente levou suas mãos aos cabelos dela, acariciando-os docemente.

"_Parece tão frágil..."_. Kamus pensava consigo mesmo enquanto afastava alguns fios de cabelo que cobriam parte dos olhos da bela jovem. Marina se levantara enquanto ainda segurava a mão do Aquariano.

- Perdoe-me mais uma vez pela fraqueza. – parecia envergonhar-se diante de tanta fragilidade.

- Já disse a você que não quero que se sinta assim comigo... Sei que me chamam de "cubo de gelo" mas acredito que não seja para tanto, não acha? – dizia com um terno sorriso.

- Claro que não.

Voltavam a se abraçar afetivamente enquanto Milo os observara de longe, bufando de ódio. Parecia incapaz de ir até lá e arrancá-la dele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

• Casa de Escorpião...

Acabara de sair do banho quando sentiu a presença inconfundível dele... Daquele Cavaleiro que deliciosamente a torturava. Tentaria ao máximo não ter que vê-lo, o que era praticamente inevitável.

"_Ficarei neste quarto e não vou sair daqui para nada... ouvir a voz daquele Escorpião leviano me irrita profundamente, quanto mais ter que ficar sob a mesma morada... Mas e se eu sentir fome, sede? Que inferno! Será que cometi algum mal terrível em uma outra Era e agora os Deuses me castigam?_". – murmurava irrequieta.

Milo sabia que ela estaria no quarto que ele mesmo reservara para sua pupila. Dirigiu-se para o seu, onde também tomaria um banho. Precisava esfriar sua cabeça.

Marina sentira fome e sabia que não havia outro jeito a não ser enfrentá-lo de frente. Por que maltratava a si própria se o que queria era mesmo senti-lo em seus braços...?

Milo saíra do banho apenas envolto em uma toalha que deixava a mostra toda a perfeição de seu corpo bronzeado pelo sol grego. Os longos cabelos azuis molhados lhe emolduravam a face, e as gotas que percorriam aqueles músculos tão definidos o deixavam incrivelmente ainda mais sedutor e irresistível. Marina ficara completamente extasiada diante de tamanha perfeição. Sentira uma emoção tão forte, um desejo físico tão poderoso lhe percorrer o corpo... Suas veias pulsavam descontroladamente. Sentia-se embriagada de luxúria... Aquela visão que parecia ter sido feita pelas mãos dos Deuses lhe tiravam o fôlego. Fora rapidamente para a cozinha onde prepararia algo para comerem. Picava alguns pedaços de legumes quando lhe deixou cortar o dedo... Distraiu-se imaginando cenas eróticas com Milo, seu corpo suava...

- Huum... o cheiro está ótimo! – Milo tinha um sorriso gracioso e até um pouco malicioso para não perder o costume.

- Já vou avisando que cozinha não é o meu forte. – ela também o retribuía com um largo sorriso. Mas, o clima amistoso que reinava no lugar logo desaparecera quando Milo deixara escapar um de seus inconvenientes comentários...

- Você e Kamus...

- O que está querendo insinuar? – Marina logo mudou de um semblante pacífico para dar lugar a raiva que tomara conta de si ao ouvir a impertinência do Escorpião.

- Não quero brigar. Só preciso elucidar essa dúvida de dentro de mim.

A jovem amazona agora o encarava com o olhar desafiador.

- Faria alguma diferença pra você? Sempre teve tudo o que queria... A comida está pronta.

Marina se retirava para retornar aos seus aposentos.

- Espere! "_Não deixarei que fuja novamente_". O Escorpião estava determinado a tê-la nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Nem precisou fazer esforços para alcançá-la, ela que tentaria chegar em seu quarto antes dele... Tentaria. Estava parada em frente ao quarto do Escorpião. "_Maldita velocidade da luz!_".

- Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa!

- Milo... Não serei mais um de seus troféus. Marina o olhava por cima dos ombros, enquanto ele a encostava na parede colocando seus braços um de cada lado em volta do corpo dela.

- É isso mesmo que você acha? – Milo se aproximava ainda mais de seu rosto. O coração da jovem amazona acelerou-se em um ritmo fora do normal.

- Você sabe que não... – cedeu.

Milo puxou-a para si, tomando seus lábios num beijo avassalador que a fez estremecer. Ela passava suas mãos pela nuca dele. Intensificava o beijo enquanto dava leves mordidas em seus lábios molhados de desejo. Beijava-a com volúpia. Sem parar a carícia, abria a porta do quarto com uma das mãos. Tomou-a em seus braços carregando-a até sua cama.

- Meus serviços requerem uma certa remuneração sabia? – Milo tinha o olhar encharcado de desejo.

- Ah é? Não pedi que me trouxesse. – Marina sorria maliciosamente. Deitando-a na cama retomariam suas carícias, mas ela hesitou.

- Milo... Acho melhor não continuarmos com isso. – tinha medo que ele a machucasse, que somente quisesse usá-la.

- Teme que eu só queira brincar com você não é mesmo?

Marina aproximou-se dele colocando sua mão por sobre a dele.

- Eu... Confio em você. – suspirava aliviada.

Aquelas três palavras que pareciam mais querer rasgar a garganta do Escorpião... Beijaram-se novamente, agora com ternura.

- Pro amor acontecer não precisa de tempo, ele te leva, e quando você vê, já está completamente envolvido.

- Milo? É você mesmo, está tudo bem? – a jovem amazona parecia não acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir do Escorpião. Milo morreria se ela lhe fugisse agora. Ele a recostava sob a cama, inclinando-a um pouco. Beijava-a sensualmente explorando cada canto da boca de sua amada pupila, brincava com sua língua. Deitava-se um pouco sobre ela enquanto abandonava sua boca passando a beijar-lhe o pescoço ardorosamente. Conseguiu achar um ponto que o lambendo a fez soltar um gemido enlouquecido. Ficara ali até que sentisse que já estivesse pronta para recebê-lo. Marina ajudava-o a se livrar de suas roupas, porém hesitara quando percebeu o rumo que estavam tomando.

- Milo... – ela ofegava descontroladamente.

- Quero fazer amor com você minha pequena pupila... – o Escorpião lhe dizia colando-a em seu corpo. Ela desabotoava-lhe a camisa, enquanto o beijava lascivamente. A visão entontecedora daquele corpo sobre si a enlouquecia... Como podia ser tão perfeito? Sentaram-se sob a cama enquanto a jovem amazona acariciava docemente o peito largo e de músculos tão bem definidos do Escorpião. Como o desejava, queria senti-lo inteiramente dentro de si... Mordiscava levemente os mamilos de seu amado Mestre que se arqueou. Passeava sensualmente sua língua por cada contorno de seu corpo.

- Marina... – Milo tinha falhas em sua respiração. Mesmo com sua inexperiência, ela lhe excitava absurdamente... Ouvir seu Mestre a chamando pelo nome, a satisfazia mais ainda.

Milo por sua vez, passava a língua avidamente pelos seios, alternando entre sugadas e leves mordidas nos mamilos já enrijecidos. Como era gostosa a sensação de contemplar em seus olhos o prazer que ela sentia de estar com ele. Definitivamente tinha certeza de que ela o correspondia com mesmo ardor. As mãos hábeis do Escorpião desciam pelo corpo dela, encontrando sua feminilidade que levemente massageava. Marina arqueou as costas ao sentir aquelas mãos lhe explorando. Ela também encontrou seu membro que rijo, já latejava querendo possuí-la, acariciava-o com a ponta de seus dedos delicados levando-o a loucura. Milo já não agüentava mais de desejo quando afastando as pernas de Marina, a penetrou fortemente. Marina soltou um gritou misto de dor e prazer intenso que a incendiava. Sentira seu Mestre romper o que ainda lhe restava de inocência. Milo não havia se dado conta de que era o primeiro a tocá-la.

- Te machuquei?

- Não... Continue. – num sussurro carregado de luxúria ela lhe dizia.

Num frenesi ela começava a cavalgar sob ele. As estocadas fortes a faziam sentir-se num absoluto paraíso. Amavam-se freneticamente. Logo sentira o líquido quente dentro de si que a fez delirar. Chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, quando se entregavam ao mais absoluto prazer que juntamente descobriram. Desabaram um por sobre o outro. Seus corpos encharcados de suor logo os fizeram adormecer. Estavam exauridos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo despertara no meio da madrugada e parecia não acreditar que ela estava ali, na sua cama, ao seu lado. Seus corpos nus tão próximos...

- Acabou o tesão meu amor? – sussurrava em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha que a fez acordar deliciosamente.

- Acabar o tesão, com você? – ela lhe sorria.

E novamente se amaram naquela noite magnífica e que parecia não terminar...

FIM

Então pessoal? Gostaram?

Estou pensando em dar uma continuidade a esta história.

Ah! Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam, muitíssima obrigada pelos reviews que estou recebendo! Não sabem como me deixam feliz!

Obrigada meeeeeeeeeeeeeesmo! :D

E não sei se consegui fazer um hentai legal aí no finalzinho '

Beijos! Até a próxima.


End file.
